marvel_comics_characters_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Death (Earth-616)
' Death', also known as Spectre of Death, Death Ryder, Mistress Death, and Grim Reaper, is an abstract entity who presides over death. Biography Death was "born" along with the universe itself and the other cosmic entities associated with it. Whereas Eternity embodies life and growth, Death embodies decay and destruction. God, alleged creator of Earth-616 and other realities, also stated that he had created Death in order to have his universe-creation project involving sentient life accepted by his contractors. As she is a fundamental force, Death has no true physical form but can manifest in such a form so as to interact with physical entities. Although she usually appears as a human or a human skeleton, presumably she appears to other species in their own forms. Death rarely speaks aloud; her presence alone can usually convey her message. Relatives *Yahweh (alleged creator/brother) *Eternity (sibling) *Galan (brother) *Infinity (sister) *Oblivion (brother) *Rot (son) *Eon (nephew) *Empathy (nibling) *Enmity (niece) *Epiphany (niece) *Eulogy (nibling) *Expediency (nibling) *Explosion (nibling) *Gravitation (nibling) *Entropy (nibling) *Epoch (great-nibling) *Adam Blackveil (great-nephew) *Era (great-nibling) Powers and Abilities Powers Death was stated to have a "universal" threat level by the Nova Corps and potentially a multiversal one. However, it is unlikely that Death would purposely pose a threat, as she is merely carrying out the functions of death as a universal concept. Nigh-Omnipotence: Death is a cosmic entity and, as such, is more than capable of achieving virtually any effect desired within regulatory limits. Death: Death itself can liberate the soul or spirit of a living being but generally leaves this task to the various beings of the afterlife, such as the Valkyries, Hela, or Doorman. Because Death is the embodiment of all death, every lost soul belongs to it, so the agent of passage is irrelevant. Death can also reverse that passage and return a being to life, but that rarely happens. Death can choose to ignore certain beings, possibly as a mark of respect for their ability to survive. The Elders of the Universe fall into this category. Other beings with the proper knowledge, such as the Sorcerer Supreme, can challenge Death directly; by succeeding at this challenge, they become immune to true death. Amortality: Death itself cannot die, since it is not truly alive. As a cosmological concept, the basic laws of the universe would have to change to erase Death. Power Cosmic: Death has the unlimited ability to manipulate reality, time, space, matter, energy, and magic for any purpose. It rarely uses this power, however, possibly because it does not wish to upset the balance of the cosmic entities, which would endanger itself. Soothing Appearance: If Death manifests itself to a mortal being in its final moments, it may take the form of a loved one. When Captain Marvel died, for instance, it manifested itself as Una, his greatest love. Power Bestowal Cosmic Awareness Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Omnipotence Category:Soul Manipulation Category:Necrokinesis Category:Resurrection Category:Amortality Category:Power Cosmic Category:Reality Warping Category:Chronokinesis Category:Spatiokinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Magic Category:Power Bestowal Category:Cosmic Awareness